mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaf
Leaf is a 15,237 year old'(''MySims Agents: talk to Leaf at the HQ that he has been recruited while investigating Boudreaux Mansion)' ''"Maybe I should have a will written. It's almost my 15238th birthday, and Elves don't live forever." Elf rockstar with a passion for rock 'n roll. When he's not rocking out, he's likely lazing around in a hot tub. He makes his first appearance as a Nature Defender in the Forest of the Elves, working alongside fellow Elf Petal. Later on, Leaf becomes a potential recruit for the Sim Protection Agency after being dug out of a hole in the forest of the City. Role in games Leaf (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Leaf (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Biography Leaf is considered an eccentric among his fellow Elves. Most Elves devote their lives to defending nature and animals, but Leaf wanted to "take the other path" and become a rockstar. He feels that nobody should feel constrained by their "destiny"(MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Tobor's Destiny) "Someone should tell this walking hunk of metal that you don't have to listen to your destiny. I'm an Elf, but you don't see me guarding forests, do you?". Leaf also dislikes facial hair and believes that "rockstars need to keep it clean"(MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Magical Disaster) "Facial hair? No way! Rock stars need to keep it clean!", despite Petal wanting him to grow a beard like most other male Elves. Leaf also seems to be a bit of a narcissist. According to Vic Vector, the Rockstar Leaf figurines are rare because Leaf himself bought all the copies when they were initially distributed. This is further evident from his egotistical dialogue and often self-centered attitude. So to speak, Leaf fell in love with rock 'n roll because of himself. Leaf would become an agent of the Sim Protection Agency at some point, hired as an agent by a certain Sim. While he was traveling back in time in order to recover some burnt toast for Dr. F as part of a dispatch mission, he accidentally went back farther into his past and appeared as a mysterious stranger before his younger self. Leaf then decided to teach his younger self how to rock'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Time for Toast)' ''"OK, how cool is this? When I was a kid 15,000 years ago, a mysterious stranger appeared before me and taught me how to rock. Well I just found out I was that stranger! It makes perfect sense now -- I was my own inspiration!". Young Leaf, upon meeting his older self, grew up to love rock 'n roll and eventually became a rockstar. Perhaps the only thing that can contend with Leaf's passion for rock 'n roll is his love for hot tubs. He throws the Forest of the Elves into calamity just for the sake of building a hot tub. When he first becomes an SPA agent, he also immediately complains to his boss about the lack of hot tubs'(''MySims Agents: talk to Leaf in your HQ at anytime)' ''"Just one complaint I have about this HQ: not enough hot tubs!". Whenever he's not rocking out, holding rock concerts, or tending to his fans, Leaf is likely spending his time in a warm, cozy hot tub. Leaf is unable to eat popular foods such as icecream (due to his Elvish allergy of milk'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Snack Thief)' ''"Sadly, I can't eat ice cream, despite its wondrous yumminess. Elvish milk allergy, you know?"). He also can't eat pizza, due to it giving him heartburn'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Pizza Investigation)' ''"You might think a rock star like me would love pizza. Truth is, it gives me wicked heartburn.". Appearance In every game Leaf has appeared in so far (MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents), he retains the same appearance. He always wears a green hat that appears to be homemade, or put together himself, as there are X's on the hat, showing that it has been stitched together. He also wears a green shirt that appears to be stitched together as well around the sleeves that is open with his chest visible, white leggings, and brown boots. He also wears a necklace with a star brooch around his neck, and a bracelet on his right hand, like Petal, but Petal wears one bracelet on both of her arms (the bracelet is possibly something that all Elves have to wear). Leaf also has a green sash matching with his green hat and shirt, and tucked over the sash on his right side is a piece of cloth with a strange, intricate pattern that Petal also wears, so it seems that this cloth and pattern is also a part of traditional Elf clothing. On his left ear, Leaf wears a small golden hoop earring. He also has large Elven ears, deep tan skin, purple eyes, and silver hair tied back in a small ponytail. Trivia *Leaf and Petal are both named after parts of a flower, likely to allude to their connection to nature as Elves. *Leaf resembles Link, the leading protagonist of the Legend of Zelda games. Both have a green hat, white leggings, boots, and long Elven ears. *The title of one of his MySims Kingdom tasks, Guitar Heroism, is a pun on the title of a popular video game series called Guitar Hero. *One of Leaf's tasks, I Has A Flavor, is a reference to an internet meme called "lolcats". *Leaf's task LeafAid is a reference to LiveAid. *If you send Leaf on the dispatch mission Music That Moves You, he will mention a song he wrote called "Elf on the Run". This could be a play on the songs "Band on the Run", "Man on the Run", or "Fox on the Run". *He has a different mouth in his agent icon. *If you send him on Samurai Bob's dispatch mission, he says "I'm a lover, not a fighter!", a reference to Michael Jackson. *Leaf hates water. He says so if you send him on Luke's dispatch mission in MySims Agents. This is ironic given his obsession with hot tubs. *An uncommon figurine of Leaf can be found in The Sims 4 with the description: "Leaf is a hardcore elvish rock star and he totally knows it. What many people don't know is that he still carries a small piece of his baby blanket, which is calls "Blanky" everywhere he goes. Blanky is Leaf's oldest and truest friend." Given that Leaf's "Blanky" is never mentioned at any point in the MySims games, this description may be an indirect reference to MySims Wiki admin BlankyXP, who was known throughout the MySims fan community for her "Leaf obsession". Foreign names *'English:' Leaf *'French:' Erwann *'Japanese:' Rifu *'Spanish:' Hoja Gallery Flippin'_Leaf_and_Link_Comparison.png|A comparison of Leaf, and Link in his outfit in the beginning of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. 82.png|Leaf's The Sims 4 figurine. References See also *User blog:BlankyXP/LEAF RESEARCH RESULTZ (all dialogue spoken by Leaf in MySims Agents, including text messages) Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits